j'ai trouvé mon bonheur
by Leara Bribage
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras are co-stars in a feature film adaptation of the life and tragedy of the revolutionaries Epponina and Sabinus. And they can't seem to stop kissing at one scene.


A/N: Based from OTP Idea #871 about otps being co-actors from otpisms from tumblr. Also in AO3.

* * *

 ** _j'ai trouvé mon bonheur (i found my happiness)_**

The midnight blue in his eyes got to her. That was it. Really. She read the script, _knew_ there was going to be a kissing scene, but the flush of desire and lust in his eyes just undid her when she gazed at him.

They were to portray the tragedy of Epponina and Julius Sabinus in a short feature for the Cannes, and Mr Ultime Fauchelevent, the casting director was probably pleased that the famous Éponine Jondrette decided to give homage to her name upon auditioning for this film. Pensively smiling at her, she was hired after doing the monologue of Hermione from _Winter's Tale._

But nothing - _nothing_ could have prepared her for the indie actor that was to be her partner. This, er, _Enjolras_ , who for some reason has been allowed to _not_ reveal his first name. Whatever, screw him.

They had done a lot of scenes already, even finishing those in what was known as Sabinus' cave in Langres, to be more historically accurate. But this itty-bitty moment ate at her, as Enjolras eyed her lips, when the script read:

 _Sabinus stares at her, tears forming but not stilling, as she repeatedly pleads with the Emperor Vespasian._

 _Her heart breaking again and again. The skies weeping as her heart did. But the Emperor does not heed Epponina, the most loyal of women and kindred soul to him._

 _Reaching for her hand, Epponina turns to him, the fondest curl framed on his lips as he tried to thank her, comfort her..._

 ** _SABINUS:_**

 _I_ _t is done, my love._

 _The torment in her eyes reached him, but he met her eyes in what he hoped was a marmoreal gaze filled with strength._

 ** _EPPONINA:_**

 _But, Sabinus - I cannot forsake you._

 ** _SABINUS:_**

 _(a tear fell upon his cheek) You never have._

 _Sabinus pulls her to him, caressing her face with his hands as he kisses her. Epponina cries as she holds onto him. And just for a minute, all the world is still, and everything was perfect._

 _The Emperor coughs, distaste present in his eyes, and the amorous embrace of the couple is broken._

 ** _VESPASIAN:_**

 _Enough of this. You_ shall _die with him._

Éponine knew it was coming, really, having done the reading in Hotel d'Aubusson with him, and she has done many kissing scenes with so many other actors even while secretly crushing on them, but doing this particular moment with Enjolras was just incomparable. It was as if he meant it, all the pulling and caressing and touching her waist. So she steeled herself for the twentieth cut of this part that they couldn't get right because _apparently,_ they kept _overdoing_ it.

Damn the kiss. Damn his lips. Damn his eyes. Damn his love for reading revolutionary pamphlets from before. Damn his shy smiles and chiseled body. Damn it all.

She really wondered if he was that good at acting, or just kissed her because he liked her. She really wants to know, you know? Like really know! As in now! After this _twentieth_ attempt!

As he puts a hand to the small of her back, she reminds herself to grab him by the waist before going to put her arms around his neck. Enjolras closes his lids momentarily, letting the tears fall, as he ad-libbed to her, "In not forsaking me, you have become the future, and my love extends to you in it, no matter where we find each other."

Éponine felt the tears in her eyes as she gasped, holding him tight, meeting his lips fervently. Enjolras slanted his lips, a hand finding its way to caress the sides of her hips as he whispered, "Love, yours is the future."

Feeling her skin thrum where his hands held her, she broke the kiss to eye him, curling a finger and pulling at the fair locks on his neck. She proceeded to kiss his eyelids, before peppering his cheeks and lightly pressing her lips on his throat. Hearing him moan, she felt herself become a bit wet as his hand cupped her arse when Enjolras met her lips.

"Cut!" she heard Director Madeleine faintly shout in the background, but that did not stop them both from kissing.

 _Instead_ , Enjolras opened his mouth, touching his tongue with hers lightly, making _her_ moan at the contact that she raised her leg on his thigh, and he ran his hand across it.

"Um, er, cut!" the director exclaimed, his voice booming loudly in the set, thanks to the speaker that was disguised as a stool a few feet away from them. "Cut it out, guys!"

Éponine and Enjolras jolted apart in each other's arms, panting but still not moving away from each other. There it was again, the longing in his midnight blue eyes, and she thought that he never looked more desirable than that. Aside from the way his face was all red and hot and _bothered._

"Great passion, guys," Cosette, one of the multimedia interns cheekily commented, winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great, but we have to keep it PG-13, okay? So a lot will be cut in the editing room," the director reminded, chiding the actors as they stepped out of the set.

Shrugging, Éponine looked at her partner curiously, who she found was actually gazing at her interestedly but looked away immediately once she did.

 _Interesting,_ she thought, a fond curl on her lips as she went to the dressing room.

A few months later, she went to the premiere of the film, which was entitled _tu es mon révolution_ with him, and they smiled together, his hand upon her back as they walked, unseeing towards the blinding flashes of the cameras from photographers in the crowd.

The film began with the notes of Jean-Jacques Rosseau's interlude in his _Le Devin du Village_ \- the one with the part where Colette sings where she lost all her happiness, and it was an intriguing opening as the camera panned to a beautiful panorama of northeastern France in Langres. She eyed Enjolras from the corner of her eyes, watching his eyes flicker pensively as their first scene came up.

She saw him lick his dry lips, and swallowed hardly before looking back to the screen.

 _Oh my_ , Éponine cursed silently, eyeing the scene where she and Enjolras were going to through the streets in ancient Rome.

Sabinus was disguised as a slave, and Epponina was trying her best to get through her day normally as a widower without arousing the suspicion of many.

But holy fuck, when they went to one vegetable stall, Éponine watched herself peer too long at the disguised Sabinus, who had a fond curl on his lips upon noticing her gaze.

 _THEY WERE BASICALLY EYE-FUCKING. OH MY GOD._

She felt her cheeks redden, and immediately looked at Enjolras to gauge his reaction. He was, very much like himself on the screen, already eyeing her and smiling at her.

 _Thump, thump,_ her heart seemed to beg.

Éponine gazed away, feeling frantic as her heart flipped away, and suddenly, she felt fingers curl around hers. She gasped, not knowing if she should cry or kiss the fuck out of him.

"My name is Aurélien," he whispered to her ear, letting his lips touch it lightly.

Shivering for a moment, Éponine put a finger upon the bow of his mouth, and purred, "I find that I prefer screaming _Enjolras._ "

" _Oh_ ," was all he could say, eyeing the finger on his lips before a fond curl appeared on it, and he reached over to kiss her lightly.


End file.
